ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Petrelli
Leah Petrelli is a Canadian professional wrestler currently working in the promotion Sin Wrestling. Leah currently holds the SW Lust Championship and is one half of the tag team The Thunderbirds. She is also a member of the stable S.T.A.R.S, comprised of *******, Adora and Morgana. Prior to her success in professional wrestling, Leah was forced to work briefly as a prostitute and completed a six-month stint in a juvenile detention centre. Essential Information Name: Leah Petrelli Birthday: November 5, 1985 Hometown: Toronto, Ontario Height: 5'4 Weight: 110 lbs Style: All-arounder Finisher: Godsend Finisher Description: Imploding 450 splash Trademark Moves: 1. Shining wizard 2. Moonsault 3. Crossface chickenwing 4. Crucifix armbar 5. Flying spinning heel kick 6. Springboard hurricanrana 7. Snap suplex 8. Springboard tornado DDT 9. Missile dropkick 10. Scissors kick Appearance: In the ring, Leah wears her long blonde hair pulled into two pigtails. Her wrestling attire consists of red hotpants, a fitted black t-shirt that reads "fuck art, let's dance," and black, knee-high boots with a spiked heel and pointed toe. Gimmick/Biography: Leah's mother used to prostitute her as a child in exchange for cleaning products and cigarettes. As revenge, she killed her mother's beloved cat when she was 17, and spent six months in a juvenile detention centre (appearing on MTV's Juvies -- watch it). After getting ripped there, she decided to become a wrestler. Because of Leah's unfortunate, yet hilarious, adolescence, she is now a very jealous and crazed person -- especially in relationships. Theme Music: "Line and Sinker" by Billy Talent Entrance: The lights dim as "Line and Sinker" by Billy Talent begins to play from the sound system. With the arena still dark, a bright red spotlight focuses on the entrance, and Leah Petrelli steps into it, her hands on her hips. Her long blonde hair is pulled into two pig tails, and she?s wearing red hot pants, a fitted black t-shirt that reads "fuck art, let's dance", and black, knee-high boots with a spiked heel and pointed toe. She smiles in cocky fashion as the crowd cheers, and after a long moment she struts down to the ring, the spotlight following her the entire way. She steps between the second and third rope and grins at the crowd as she saunters around the inside of the ring, waiting for the match to start, as the lights return to normal. Career Sin Wrestling Leah Petrelli debuted in Sin Wrestling on April 18, 2007, at the event Eternity #8. Her very first professional wrestling match was with *******, her on-and-off again tag team partner, versus The Streets of Bakersfield. Their dysfunctional tag team, named The Thunderbirds after the show featuring creepy puppets, immediately caught the attention of the wrestling world: they entered the match by dragging one another to the ring by their hair. Despite fighting with one another more than they fought their opponents, Leah and the mysterious ******* defeated The Streets of Bakersfield after Leah hit a 450 splash on The Masked Day Laborer, then pinned him. At Eternity #9, an alliance was formed between The Thunderbirds and Team Wifey, the team of wrestling veterans Adora and Morgana. The combination of the four ladies formed S.T.A.R.S: Special Tactics and Reaming Squad. Despite their tag team, however, Leah and ******* faced off in a Lust Title match, which also included David Cage and Tony Millennia. After a hard-fought battle, Leah hit her finishing move, the Godsend, on David Cage, who went into Eternity #9 as the Lust Champion. Leah pinned David on top of the broken blackjack table she'd smashed him through, becoming the new Lust Champion -- only the second woman to hold the belt. Due to Sin Wrestling being banned from holding shows in conventional arenas, Eternity #10 was held on a boat in Providence, Rhode Island, where Leah took on Adrian "Mount" Merlo in a Man or Woman Overboard Match. With her Lust Title on the line, Leah and Merlo duelled with fish, chairs and miniature mountain replicas, which Leah eventually used to knock Merlo into the water and successfully defend her title. Titles and Awards * Sin Wrestling Lust Championship; won on 28/04/07 from David Cage; one defence thus far * SW Newcomer of the Month (April 2007) Win/Loss/Draw Record Sin Wrestling: 4-0-0 Total: 4-0-0 Allies * Morgana * Adora * ******* Leah Trivia * Leah's name is pronounced "lay-uh," not "lee-uh." * Leah has superpowers. For real. * Leah killed the cheerleader but managed to save the world. * Leah believes in aliens, and if you don't, it'll be your fault if you get gang probed. * Leah's best friend is named Margot. Her boyfriend is Landon Phoenix. * It's commonly believed that Leah's arch enemy is her tag partner, *******. However, her actual arch enemies are Teeny "Faux Suede" Balboa and Alice Springs. * Leah also responds to the names "Captain Eli" or "Deputy Eli." * Leah also had a cat named Eli. She killed him. * If it were up to Leah she'd be missing a leg, or at the very least, an eye. * Leah is a member of the Fun Police. It's fun in here! Links Sin Wrestling